


Stiff Competition

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brief Mentions of Danny/Isaac, Brief Mentions of Lydia/Isaac, Embarrassment, Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Spoilers up to 3x04, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac takes some alone time in his bedroom, but he is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiff Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I have no apologies for this and it is tumblr's fault that it actually was written and posted, since I asked them first.
> 
> Also this is the first Stisaac story I've ever written from Isaac's POV, so be nice to me. I'm so worried about writing him okay?

Isaac sighed heavily and fell back on the bed. _His_ bed. He still had trouble seeing it that way, but Scott and Ms. McCall were still trying to drill it into his head and he hated when they looked at him like _that_ if he didn’t use the pronouns they thought he should. It was obviously a small annoyance for them, something he could easily look past considering what they had done for him, but it was still at the back of his mind when he thought that he didn’t quite belong.

And whenever Stiles came over it was hard to feel like his place in the McCall household was nothing more than the part of an extra, because Stiles flowed through the spaces with the ease of someone who belonged there, who was welcome and loved and wanted while Isaac still had problems going up to use the bathroom without trying to ask first. That had definitely become an annoyance to them both, but he finally figured out the exasperation wasn’t totally amused on Scott’s part and just stopped asking. Not that Scott wasn’t being great, because he _was_ great, he probably just wasn’t used to dealing with Isaac in such close proximity so damn often. 

Stiles had been over for a while and decided to just stay the night “like old times” he’d said, because nowadays the only time they stayed over was when they fell asleep by accident (or so that’s what they told Isaac). Scott had just shrugged and tossed Stiles a sleeping bag and a pillow and Isaac wanted to protest that Stiles shouldn’t be on the floor if he was a guest but the other teen didn’t even look fazed, like it was just what they did, so he shut up quickly and excused himself to the other ( _his_ ) bedroom. Things had been so damn ridiculous lately, with people dying left and right, that the reprieve they had gotten was almost a shock to the system. The three “warriors,” as Stiles kept calling them, were assumed dead, though both the music teacher and Mr. Harris were still unaccounted for. But they’d had a few days’ peace and they took full advantage of it by doing absolutely _nothing_. They ate pizza, played video games, watched movies and it was almost weird, to act like he was Scott and Stiles’ friend both, to feel like he fit into their friendship like it was a trio instead of the well-known duo that they were. 

But Isaac wasn’t going to deny that it had been fun. Not arguing over Alphas or Druids, just hanging out like three teenage dudes would if they were _normal_. Isaac’s hands glided over his stomach slowly, still too lazy to pull himself up into the bed all the way and lie down properly. He listened intently to the sounds around the house and only just realized that he must have been lying there for quite a while because everyone sounded like they were already asleep. Scott was the easiest to tell, because he had a specific rhythm to his heart once he was out and _damn_ did he sleep hard. It had taken Isaac yelling near his face to wake him up once and he’d asked if Scott had headphones in it was so ridiculous. Then Ms. McCall, she didn’t sleep quite so soundly; Isaac heard her tossing around in her bed while she slept, but Scott had said it was still a vast improvement to how things had been before, especially while she hadn’t known about werewolves. Scott said she cried a lot and was always questioning what she was doing wrong. Isaac was glad that she knew now, because he would never want to hear her crying.

He listened for Stiles last, but he couldn’t seem to get a good read on him. His heartbeat was always spastic at best, even when he was lying around playing games and eating. And his breathing always seemed a bit faster than most people’s, so as far as Isaac could tell, he was either sleeping or maybe having a heart attack. Well no, that was a little extreme, but then so was basically _everything_ about Stiles.

When he tuned back into his own little world, he found that he was palming his dick through his pants unknowingly. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but he was getting close and his hand was certainly helping things along. He sighed and started to undo his pants with one hand and reached for his duffle bag with the other, successfully unzipping the bag before he could do the same with his pants, which were harder to undo with only one hand. He snagged the lube from the bottom of the bag and resituated himself on the bed so he was more in the center, finally getting his fly open and tugging pants and boxers down just below his ass. Isaac placed a small amount of lube on his palm and wrapped it around his dick, pushing out a relieved sigh and slowly working his hand up and down the shaft to spread the lube evenly.

Isaac closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He had a very random thought process when it came to masturbation. His mind stayed pretty blank at first while he focused on working himself up to a higher state of arousal and once he was there, he latched onto any random person that passed through his mind that gave him the most interest at the time. He’d thought of Lydia and her strawberry blonde hair splaying out against his stomach, tickling him as she worked her mouth over his cock slowly and precisely, knowing exactly how to pull an orgasm from him in the perfect amount of time. He’d thought about Danny with his taut muscles, kissing against Isaac’s chest while his hand glided expertly over his cock until Isaac’s toes curled and Danny’s name was on his lips. And though he’d never tell Scott, he’d thought of Allison too, even though that was something he’d _never_ attempt in real life. 

Of course none of it really was. He wasn’t particularly attracted to Lydia anymore, but her beauty and intelligence was undeniable, as was Danny’s. And so was Stiles’.

 _Stiles?_ Isaac stilled, completely uncertain where that thought had come from, especially knowing that Stiles was in Scott’s bedroom right now. He listened carefully but he heard nothing. Stiles may have just made a noise in his sleep and it had prompted Isaac’s mind to wander to him. Not that it was necessarily a _bad_ thing. Stiles was attractive - albeit quite capricious and confusing at times - and he was smart as hell and pretty conniving too. None of those were bad qualities in a person, Isaac should know, he could be pretty devious himself. And no one could deny that Stiles’ moles were freaking attractive as shit, making Isaac wonder exactly how many were in those places he hadn’t had a good look at. 

Isaac’s hand stopped abruptly again and he focused his attention to the house at large, listening closely for whatever had alarmed him. It was quiet except for breathing, but then he heard it - a faint, quiet whimpering noise. Isaac opened his eyes in confusion, still listening carefully, trying to figure out what could possibly be making that noise. And then he heard the hitching breath and the too-fast heartbeat and his brain went sideways.

Stiles.

Stiles was masturbating. He was in Scott’s room, on the floor, in a sleeping bag, masturbating with Scott only a few feet away. Isaac marveled. He _never_ would dare to do something like that, not even if it _was_ Scott who slept like the dead.

Isaac’s hand started up again though he hadn’t realized it and he closed his eyes, listening intently to the noises coming from Scott’s room. Isaac could hear the faint ‘squelching’ sound of Stiles’ hand as it moved up and down the length of his dick, and soon Isaac had matched his own movements to Stiles’ - _up, down, up, down, up, down._

He could hear the upticks in Stiles’ breath as he hit a particularly pleasurable stride, muffling the sound with something. Isaac could only imagine it to be his teeth pulling back on his bottom lip, ivory biting grooves into plump red skin. Isaac pulled his lip between his teeth and held it, legs spreading apart, bracing on the bed for better positioning. He lifted himself up a few inches off the bed to make it easier on himself, Stiles’ naked body swimming in and out of the frame of his mind...

_Stiles was sitting next to Isaac, watching him intently with piercing brown eyes that were dark with lust, licking his lips every few seconds as Isaac’s hand squeezed and teased his own cock, fingered at the slit with practiced precision, pleasing himself just the way that he liked it._

_“You’re so sexy when you do this, Isaac. You look so raw, **god** -” Stiles whimpered, but Isaac was silent, enjoying himself plenty, but never the type to be vocal. Stiles was always vocal though and he loved to talk while they were together. “Isaac, you’re making me so hard, I just want to touch you-” He reached out a hand and placed it on Isaac’s inner thigh--_

Isaac gasped breathlessly, his eyes shooting wide as he quickened his pace considerably after feeling that hand on his leg. He was still matching Stiles stroke-for-stroke, so apparently Stiles was getting close too. He let his eyes drift shut again, Stiles’ hands coming into sharp relief behind his lids...

_”I can’t wait anymore,” Stiles declared and in moments he had his hand around his own cock and was pumping it fiercely as he watched Isaac next to him. Isaac let his head lull to the side so he could see it. Stiles’ strokes were quicker than his ever were and he squeezed himself harder. He spent more time at the base of his cock than Isaac did, though he still stopped at the top to tease the head with his thumb, flicking that amazing digit that Isaac wanted buried in his ass._

_“Stiles,” he said quietly and they locked eyes. Isaac’s blue gaze was heavy and he didn’t say another word, yet Stiles was there in moments, sliding his hand down to cup over Isaac’s ass, pressing an unbelievably long finger in between his cheeks, still stroking his own cock quickly as his gaze held pointedly on Isaac’s face. He circled Isaac’s hole, teased him a few times and then pressed in, enveloping the mole-dotted digit in warmth, just as he cried out and came over his stomach--_

Isaac felt like he was going to scream for the first time. He bit harder into his lip, drawing blood, and turned his head to try and muffle his moan further, his orgasm taking him by surprise. He spilled his seed over his stomach and chest and instantly began trying to calm his uneven breathing and rapid heartbeat so he could focus on Stiles. Stiles was breathing quickly, his heartbeat so much faster than anything Isaac had ever heard and the sound of his hand was slowing down until it halted completely. Isaac was totally dumbfounded, realizing that Stiles had come in the other room at the same time as he had in Isaac’s fantasy. 

\-----

Isaac woke up to Scott’s voice booming in from the other room. “Oh goddamnit, Stiles, why do you keep doing that in here?” Scott stomped from his bedroom and Isaac looked down at himself. Still in his jeans, still lying on top of the duvet, come dried on his chest and stomach from the night before. He’d fallen asleep. From the way Scott was acting, so had Stiles, unless he just _smelled_ it. 

_Oh shit._ was the first thought that came to him, because Scott would be able to smell _Isaac_ too unless he got in the shower right now. He threw his shirt on and shucked off his pants the rest of the way, slipping on some pajama pants for looks alone. He opened the bedroom door and slowly crept down to the bathroom. 

Unfortunately it was occupied by Melissa and Scott rounded the corner on him before he’d made it back to his room. “Isaac!” he whined, a poptart hanging loosely in his fingers as he stared at his friend.

Stiles popped his head out from Scott’s bedroom door, kneeling on the floor like he’d just crawled over from his sleeping bag, too overcome by curiosity not to see what was going on in the hallway. He looked far too unashamed for someone who was discovered with his come dried all over his stomach in his best friend’s room. 

Isaac could suddenly smell it all over him, like opening the door had just wafted it straight into his nose. A blush began forming on the back of his neck and threatened to overtake his whole face.

“ _Really_ guys? The _both_ of you? God, Stiles, you should’ve just gone into Isaac’s room and the two of you could’ve held a fapping party!” Scott’s irritation was part exasperation, part amusement - but the exasperation was a bit louder.

Of course Stiles’ eyes whipped straight to Isaac’s face and Isaac _stupidly_ looked over at him instead of keeping his eyes trained on Scott. Stiles was turning redder by the second, mouth agape in shock, while they just stared at one another. Isaac couldn’t grasp why Stiles suddenly looked so damn worried, where a few moments earlier he hadn’t seemed to give a shit that Scott found him out.

“What’s going on?” Melissa asked, toweling her hair and stepping into the hallway where the boys were all gathered.

Isaac and Stiles’ eyes both went wide as saucers and they said simultaneously, “Nothing!”

Melissa shrugged and walked off and Scott rolled his eyes and stepped over Stiles and back to his bed. Stiles and Isaac were still frozen in place, staring at each other. 

Scott scoffed again. “Stop eye-fucking each other and go take a shower; I’m tired of smelling you two.” A few beats later he added, “Separately!” with a high-pitched voice, as if that really had to be established.

Isaac blushed even fiercer and broke eye contact, almost jogging down to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He was about to turn the water on in the shower when he heard Stiles say, “I guess you _do_ have good taste in friends, Scott.” Isaac smiled as he stepped past the curtain into the waiting warm spray.

\- fin -


End file.
